


Toxic

by oopsdaskinky (sevenstevearmy)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/oopsdaskinky
Summary: Remus and Logan love each other a whole lot, adorably so, but this one's about sex.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need to add more tags!

Logan had a situation. He felt like he was addicted. He just couldn’t stop himself. Whenever he was away from him, it was like nothing else mattered but being together again. He had tried his best, but it was no use. He had fallen and he didn’t want to get back up. It was too late. He was slowly being consumed by desire. Most would call this the honeymoon phase, but let’s be honest, no one had exactly taught Logan about what would happen if he fell in love. They all told him he was crazy. There’s no way he could have fallen for _him_ , but he had. He went to see his love who was playing appropriately themed music.

_Baby, can't you see I'm calling?  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm falling  
There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm loving it_

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

Logan slipped onto Remus’s lap in the dark commons and followed along with the song. He knew the next line, as much as he would pretend like he didn’t.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Remus was more than happy to oblige his boyfriend, though Remus much preferred when they made out on his bed, so he picked Logan up, careful not to separate their lips and threw the two of them onto the bed. The music was loud enough they could still hear it.

_It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me_

Their bodies began to move against each other. They were gasping for air but not wanting to separate. Remus began pulling at Logan’s tie to undo it, eliciting moans of anticipation. Fuck, Remus loved that sound. He especially loved knowing he was the only one who could produce it, and that he was the only one that would ever hear it. With his beautiful LoLo beneath him he became feverish tearing at his clothes.

_Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?_

Logan couldn’t wait and he knew Remus couldn’t either. He snapped their clothes off of them knowing that their trembling hands would have taken too long.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Remus took Logan into his mouth bringing out even louder moans. Remus loved how loud Logan got, it was one of his favorite things next to listening to Logan, writing for Logan, holding Logan, and kissing Logan. He summoned some lube and began to prep.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Once Logan nodded he was ready, Remus slid in slowly before plowing in hard and fast. Next time it would be slow, gentle, and loving, but right now they knew what they wanted.

_Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_


End file.
